1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly, to a holder having a fixing module and an actuating module, where the moving direction of the fixing module is different from that of the actuating module; for example, the moving directions of the fixing module and the actuating module are perpendicular to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, owing to the rapid development of mobile computing, all kinds of hand-held multimedia products and entertainment equipment have become popular; wherein, the combination of electronic products and vehicles is maturing, and global positioning system (GPS) navigation apparatus are considered essential electronic products for vehicles. When using the global positioning system navigation equipment in an automobile, there is a need for a holder to fix the navigation equipment somewhere in the automobile in order to help the driver operate the global positioning system navigation equipment while on the move. In the present market, the holder for a vehicle navigation system may be divided into two types: simple and complicated. The simple types mostly use tabs to fix the navigation equipment along the vertical direction, while the complicated types use additional button structures to fix or release the global positioning system navigation equipment along the vertical direction. However, the traditional fixing means are unable to ensure a sturdy hold on the navigation equipment. For example, when a violent shock occurs suddenly, it is extremely easy for the global positioning system navigation equipment to become detached from the holder and distract the attention of the automobile driver, thereby affecting traffic safety and potentially causing damage to the navigation equipment. In addition, the complicated type of holder structure is mainly designed for a specific navigation equipment model; other models are unable to use the same holder.